Llambug and Winrad (The Opposite World)
by Gemini126
Summary: Meet Llambug and Winrad, two math loving geniuses! They are adored by their teacher, Llambug hates Ynnep, a antler with Peanuts. But do they really exist? READ PLEASE IF U ARE REAL BORED THIS WILL MAKE IT BETTER! REVIEW!


Ginmama Dlrow fo Llambug ( The Amazing World Of Gumball)

The Opposite One Shot

**Llambug was just a normal kid. He loved solving algebra problems, he was an A plus plus plus plus plus student. He hated video games, pizza and chips. He loved his teacher and his teacher loved him. Not in that way. He was a teacher's pet.**

**Llambug wasn't alone though. He had an incredibly dopey sister, who occasionally forgot how to breathe. He had a brother named Winrad who equally loved math and science, physics and could speak every language in the world (even American Indian languages!)**

**They didn't have time for fun. They didn't socialize, Just like Saibot, a kid who had the ego of an ant, just ten times smaller. He couldn't talk to girls, had no color and no ego. He wore a black cape to cover his face so nobody noticed him.**

**There was Ynnep who absolutely despised Llambug. He hated her even more probably. She was a antler with peanuts. Not a peanut with antlers. Antler with Peanuts.**

**She and Llambug didn't care for each other. They glared at each other and shook their fists at each other. They were like Cat and dog, except Llambug was actually a cat.**

**Iemaj was a nice girl. So nice, it was creepy. She donated her money to charity. She gave more than half her brain to the needy. She absolutely hated Anit, who was even nicer. They were total enemies.**

**This is the other dimension. The one on the other side of the world. The one opposite to your own. Welcome.**

* * *

"Why Ynnep!" Llambug cried. Sadly, his teacher didn't understand how much he hated the girl.

**She was awful! She wore tight skinny jeans, she was hot and wore lot of make up. Was there a worse person in the universe?**

**He turned to look at the girl, who was equally disgusted by the nerdy boy. He scoffed as she attempted to paint her nails red, and instead brushed the desk.**

**"Moron" He breathed as he took out his assignment, hoping they could finish the project today. He would be lucky if they got it in three days late. Sigh.**

* * *

Llambug and Ynnep walked home, Llambug thinking of what the project they would hand in sound be about.

**"so" Llambug began as they sat on his bed, where Ynnep had placed a paper towel, not wanting his geek germs.**

**"We have to write a story" Ynnep said, cutting him off. He rolled his eyes. "Yes. It has to be something... magnificent! It has to blow our teacher away!" He glared at her across from himself. "I'm not breaking my A plus plus plus-"**

**"I know loser" Ynnep snapped. "Fine, we will write a good story" She looked at her nails. "No romance, though" **

**"I agree." Llambug said. "Love is such a waste of life that you could be spending on math"**

**Ynnep sighed. "Maybe we can do an opposite day story" Ynnep said casually.**

**"Aweome! Tomorrow's our school's opposite day!" Llambug said excitedly. He wished he could swallow his words. He couldn't have just agreed with Ynnep.**

**"The characters can be like us, except opposite?" Ynnep mumbled. "I can be.. wait.. uh.. Penny" **

**"Yeah" Llambug said , still a bit freaked out. "I will be Gumball. Then NinWrad will be Darwin!" **

**"Now we are talking" Ynnep said, flashing a smile Llambug has never seen. He squirms around in his seat.**

**"Ok.." **

**So, they began the STORY. Gumball and Penny were absolutely in love. Gumball loved video games and chips. Especially Pizza. Darwin did too. Tobias loved the spotlight, and Jamie and Tina were best friends who loved being mean.**

**Once the last sentence w as finished, something happened. The two jumped up and down and squealed at the sight of the finished project.**

**Suddenly, they leapt into each other's arms. They kissed each other passionately and hug each other tightly. They sighed happily.**

**Ninwrad felt his brain shrink. His math books he bought vanished. His knowledge of all languages vanished, and they were replaced with games and stupidity.**

**The hate Ynnep and Llambug had was in the past. They were in each other's gasp and were kissing privately and strongly in the bedroom.**

**Llambug was changed to Gumball. The cat who loved video games and even more, his girlfriend Penny. He had a brother named Darwin. They had lots of friends and went on tons of adventures. They hated their teacher equally and she hated them.**

**Llambug was tightly clutching on Ynnep, who hugged back.**

**"Gumball..what was that?"**

**"How should I know, Penny?" He asked, letting go of her.**

**"So..odd" They breathed.**

**They looked over their assignment, just as Ynnep and Llambug, the names they had written, ****changed to Penny and Gumball.**


End file.
